


A New Friend or an Old Acquaintance

by Jemlela



Category: NCIS
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is in love and he is getting married. The day he brings to meet the Team, Tony recognizes her before collapsing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend or an Old Acquaintance

Gibbs came into work happier then he has been in a long time. He hasn't been this happy since Shannon and Kelly. All the other times he has been married and his other relationships can't even began to compare to the one he has going right now. He even asked her to marry him, something he never thought he would ever do again. He is even taking the next step and finally introducing his fiancée to the team. He wants them to all be in the wedding, but he is having a hard time deciding who will be best man; Tony or Ducky. Ducky has been one of his very best friends for a long time. Tony is the son he never had and always wanted and the first agent to stay longer than 5 years. He knew what he was doing when he recruited the homicide detective from the Baltimore Police Department.

Amanda walked in to NCIS on Gibbs arm. She was excited to meet the team but also very nervous. These people mean a lot to Gibbs, what if they don't like her. She doesn't want to break up the team/family. This is going to be her 5th marriage as well. Her first 3 marriages ended in divorce, the last one died of cancer. She was so heartbroken when her husband died, she never thought that she would live again; that was until she met Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
Gibbs called down to Abby, Ducky and Palmer to come up to the bullpen before he even got in the elevator so that they will all be there when he brought Amanda up. He was shocked and disappointed that Tony wasn't in the bullpen. He checked his watch; he should be here by now.

"Where is DiNozzo?" He growled.

Amanda closed her eyes when he said it. It can't be him, it just can't be.

"In the head; he didn't look so well when he came into work." Tim answered.

Tony walked into the bullpen holding a glass of water. He drops it when he sees who was with Gibbs. The glass shattered when it the ground getting everybody's attention. Even Tony jumped at the loud noise.  
Gibbs and Ducky rushed over to Tony he was sweating and shaking. Amanda didn't know what to say, she didn't think she would ever see him again so she saw no reason to mention it.

"Tony, are you okay?" Gibbs asked before realizing how dumb that question was. Tony is going to say he is "Fine." He is always fine, even when he isn't.

The words that came out of Tony's mouth wasn't fine; but, "Mandy." He would have turned around and left if it wasn't for Ducky and Gibbs holding him up.

"Mandy?" Gibbs repeated confused. Amanda had told him that when she was younger she used to go by Mandy. Tony knows this woman, his fiancée; but how. He wanted to go over and ask his fiancée about it, but he didn't want to leave Tony's side when he is so unstable on his feet. In Tony's current condition and the shock he wouldn't get a valid answer.

Tony passed out in their grip. Gibbs and Ducky knew they had to get him to Bethesda; then maybe Gibbs could the answer he needs.  
________________________________________  
Brad saw Gibbs and Ducky bring in an unconscious Tony.

"We need a gurney over here." He called.  
A nurse brought over a gurney for them to lay Tony on. Brad took over and brought him into the private rooms at the back of the ER. He wanted to examine his patient so he can give an honest answer to Gibbs without having him hover.  
________________________________________  
Ducky watched Gibbs pace the waiting room. The rest of the team and Amanda came into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Abby cried.

"He is with Brad." Gibbs answered.

"Did you tell him that he doesn't have permission to die?" Abby demanded.

"He knows that and yes I told him in the car that he doesn't have my permission to die. Tony won't break a direct order, so he will be fine in time. How much time, we don't know yet." Gibbs answered comforting Abby.  
Amanda watched the whole scene. She knows Tony is sick, she saw that back at the office. She also knows that Tony recognized her.

"What is wrong with him?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Several years ago Tony was exposed to pneumonic plague. As a result his lungs were badly damaged. So any type of cold could be fatal for him. If it turns into pneumonia it can kill him." Gibbs explained gently.  
Amanda was shocked; she had no idea that Tony had been so sick. That something simple as a common cold could be potentially fatal.

"I know that this isn't the time or place Amanda; but I have to know, how do you know Tony DiNozzo?"  
Amanda knew she had to tell him. She could see how much he cares for Tony. But could he choose between her and Tony. She hopes that he doesn't have to. That ball is in Tony's court and he is very sick at the moment.

"My second husband was Anthony DiNozzo Senior. We were married for about 2 years before we got divorced. Tony was my stepson." She answered  
________________________________________


End file.
